


A Howl in The Night

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Harm to Animals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: Shiva’s winds were punishing tonight. Humans weren’t meant to survive this weather and the dangers of the Niflheim mountains at night. They could die. And yet, this mysterious wolf risked its life to reach for humans, and acted in such a way no normal wolf would have.Ignis and Prompto leave their research camp, braving Shiva's deadly blizzards to save a wolf's life.A present for xHidaka for the Gladnis Secret Santa Exchange!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Howl in The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xhidaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/gifts).



> This piece was originally just a piece of art, but this idea exploded in my brain and I wanted to do something more with it. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> The two art pieces are at the end of the story.

"You saved me back then. Y'know?" A kiss to his forehead. Much gentler than Gladio's wolf tongue when it ran across his face.

"Thought I was a goner out there. No human's ever gotten that far into the mountains." 

Ignis made up another excuse, as he hid his face in Gladio's neck. "It was my job, Gladio. Any other researcher would have done the same." 

"Go out in a blizzard and get frostbite saving some wolf's life?" It was a time neither of them could have forgotten. When Shiva's cold winds were at its worst.

* * *

Ignis had been out in the mountains of Niflheim the past six months. He and his team were notified of wolf sightings in the area. Ever since the Glacean’s influence, no other animals had set foot in the daemon-infested region. So a mysterious pack of wolves suddenly appearing in such a place confounded the scientific community. And it was a perfect opportunity for his team to solve some mysteries to Shiva’s powers, and to solve the mysteries of these elusive animals. And protect them if need be.

The supposed leader of the pack was a young wolf, with striking fur the color of midnight, and ice blue eyes. The wolves varied in size, and in color, but it was a surprise a wolf so small and so young could become the alpha male. The animals kept their distance from the humans, and despite the young wolf’s influence over the pack, it was the larger wolves that were more aggressive and protective of their leader, always surrounding him when they had the chance. One, in particular, was particularly close with him.

The largest of the pack, he towered over his companions. Dark brown fur, flecked in honeyed red and gold. His whiskey eyes enraptured him, as if they held the wisdom only a weathered and experienced wolf could have. He looked on at Ignis’ team from a distance whenever they scouted them, and never left his leader’s side. Studying the humans that observed them in turn.

* * *

Throughout their research, they tracked the activity of the pack, the areas they lingered. And they’ve also tracked an interesting decrease in daemon activity following their trail, especially amongst their own camp. To their surprise, they spent more time doing research than fending off monsters. Were the wolves… _fighting_ them? 

And six months later, Ignis, to his shock, had awoken to the young pack leader at his bedside, in his and Prompto’s small trailer. Either the blizzard blew the door open, or the wolf had somehow managed to pry it open.

Ignis nearly leapt out of his bed, but in better judgment, he slowly sat up, watching the wolf, careful not to make any sudden movements. He grabbed his flashlight on his nightstand to get a better look at the wolf, and spotted Prompto in the bed across from him, also awake.

The wolf, after he had successfully roused the two awake, turned on its heels and retreated to the blistering cold.

“Ignis… I think it’s telling us to follow him.”

“Follow him? In the middle of this blizzard??”

He chalked it up to his friend’s sleep-addled brain, and his hopeful positivity, but this is the first time he’s seen Prompto so serious and full of conviction. “I know I know, it might sound crazy, but… It felt like he was talking to me. Trying to communicate. I think he needs our help.”

Ignis, lips pressed in a line, went through his brain, sorting through his list of possible actions to take, and possible consequences. It was dark, Shiva’s winds were punishing tonight. Humans weren’t meant to survive this weather and the dangers of the Niflheim mountains at night. They could die. And yet, this mysterious wolf risked its life to reach for humans, and acted in such a way no normal wolf would have. Maybe it was by some miracle the two could be so close to the animal.

And it was that same miracle that helped Ignis slide out of his bed. He began to get dressed into thicker clothing. Prompto stared blankly at him. “Didn’t you say he wants us to follow him, Prompto? Then let’s follow him. And bring your gear.” And just like that, Prompt followed suit. After donning their thickest layers to brave the blizzard, they stepped outside into the cold. The dog was still there, waiting patiently and politely for them. This wolf really was something else.

Miles out of the encampment, the two followed the wolf through the woods, the trees thankfully cutting into the biting winds and freezing snow. 

It was there, in a heavily wooded area, that he found a familiar dark brown wolf, his red and gold flecks barely visible in the dark, and barely visible through the splotches of red. Heavily injured, sprays of blood stark against white. A shade of pink appeared around him as the flurry of snow began to bury the remnants of a bloodied brawl.

While Prompto stood in shock at the sight, Ignis immediately leapt into action, hobbling across the heavy snow. Something in his mind told him to save this wolf. 

He was met with a deep, dark growl from the large wolf, who struggled to even lift his head. Still, Ignis retreated his hand. "Hey...I'm not going to hurt you." He said, unsure why he spoke to the wolf this way. Surely they couldn't understand him. But just like that, the wolf quieted down, whimpering weakly.

Given permission by the wolf, he closed the distance between them, a careful and steady hand pressing against shockingly soft fur. He could see a faint, furless scar across its eye, probably an injury from long ago. But the blood came from the massive, gnarled wound across his chest, some fragments of daemon teeth and claws still remaining. A near hit to his vital organs. His hand carefully pressed around the abdomen, feeling several breaks in the ribcage. This wolf surely went through a violent fight with what might have been with a daemon. But what worried him the most was the blood, still seeping heavily from the gash. If Ignis didn't act quickly enough, the animal would perish from blood loss.

“Ignis, what do we do?” Asked Prompto with worry.

“We’re going to have to bring him back to camp and stitch his wound, but…” Stitching the wound would mean careful incisions. But the encampment was miles away. Any longer in the snow would mean potential frostbite to his fingers. His brain overwhelmed him with possibilities, all with a far greater chance that this wolf wouldn't survive that journey back into camp.

Completely torn, he stared hard at the wound as he kept it closed. Just then, the smaller wolf padded towards them. With a whine, the wolf nudged his snout against Ignis’ hand, licking the wound in some attempt to comfort his friend. 

He’s seen this pack go through loss before. A chorus of mournful howls during the night, a sign that the daemons had taken one of their lives. Ignis was never one to showcase his emotions. He prided himself in his ability to get the job done with no feelings attached. And yet his heart completely shattered at the gesture.

“Prompto, first aid,” ordered Ignis, and Prompto set to work in handing him stitches and bandages. He had Prompto hold the wound closed, while he did the work. His fingerless gloves allowed him to handle the needles and stitching, and he ignored the sting of cold at his fingertips. A few minutes more, and his fingers were red, and another few minutes more, the pain started to reside. Another sign that frostbite was beginning to take his limbs. But that didn’t stop him, adrenaline and the sheer desire to let this wolf _live_ helped him get through.

* * *

And by another miracle, the two managed to make it back to the camp after another hour trekking through the blizzard. What happened in the middle of the night was a blur to Ignis, he could remember stitching that large gash, cleaning up the blood before bandaging it up. He could remember hobbling in endless white, the heavy weight of the unconscious wolf on his back. He could remember being hauled into the doctor’s room, fingers and parts of his face dark-blue from frostbite. He could remember the hulking body of the wolf a few feet away, caged up, but bandaged. Safe and _alive._

And ever since that night, their relationship with the wolf pack changed. They’d linger outside the camp of their own free will. Almost like these supposedly feral wolves became… tame. Waiting patiently for their companion to recover.

While Ignis recovered, he spent some time with the wolf in the doctor’s cot. His hands, still bandaged, rested against the metal bars, watching him carefully. At first, the wolf was reserved, huddling back into the corner opposite, tail tucked in out of nervousness. 

* * *

“I was ashamed of myself more than afraid of you. That I got myself hurt, that I couldn’t protect Noct for so long.” said Gladio, a soft murmur against Ignis’ pale skin.

“Noct was your leader, correct? You _did_ protect him, didn’t you? You did your job to its fullest.”

* * *

The wolf refused to eat the first few days. Any piece of meat was ignored, left in his bowl. After Ignis recovered, Ignis put it upon himself to feed the animal. Maybe that would make a difference. He would place a bowl of anak meat into the cage, and nothing would come of it. The wolf would remain in the corner, dejected. “I know this might not be the best of situations for you right now. But you need to heal.” It was only when he left the animal for the day, that he would find the bowl empty. There was progress at least.

After a week, the wolf finally began to eat with Ignis present. The wolf slowly warmed up to him, and _only_ him -- Prompto decided not to feed him again after Gladio growled at him -- and the ever cool and collected Ignis, the one who never did want to have a pet, slowly warmed up to the wolf in return.

And, after a month, the entire pack was present when they brought their fully recovered friend outside and to the opening of the forest. Still a safe distance away. They looked hopeful to see their friend alive. Still caged up, it was Ignis’ job to let him out.

Kneeling to face the wolf, he gave him a soft smile. Those whiskey eyes returned his gaze. And for a moment, he felt the weight of gratitude and thankfulness in them. “If only I could speak to you for a moment, and tell you how grateful I am to have taken care of you. Tell you how much we learned from you and your pack. If only I could speak wolf,” He laughed out loud, more to himself than anything. He’s sure the wolf couldn’t understand him.

When he opened the cage, he expected the wolf to burst out and rush to his pack, thankful to be away from humans.

Instead, the wolf tentatively stepped out, and stared at Ignis with those big eyes. Something compelled Ignis to reach one hand out, no longer frostbitten and fully healed. Part of him wondered if that month of recovery would be for naught, and the wolf would bite his hand off. Part of him wondered if the wolf was just like any other animal. And part of him felt a surge of emotion when the wolf gently licked his hand. And then his cheek.  
  
Before he could respond, the wolf retreated, and made his way to the rest of the pack. The leader bolted to meet his friend in the middle, rounding around him and rubbing against him excitedly. The pack howled in unison, as if communicating their thanks to the humans.

That was the last they had seen of the pack since that day. Search party after search party, there was no evidence of the wolves. it was as if they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

For the next year, he would always think fondly of that time with the wolf. Wondered if he could ever meet him again. He expected to set out on another venture there, another expedition to Niflheim to see if they had appeared during the Winter season once again.

What he _didn’t_ expect was to meet that wolf face-to-face, but not as a wolf, as a _human_.

“So were you surprised?” asked Gladio, arms still wrapped around him tightly as they lounged on the couch.

“Of _course_ I was surprised. It’s not every day a handsome man walks into my office at the University, _claiming_ to be the wolf I saved a year ago.”

“That’s true. Not really a good way to flirt, huh?”

“ _Hush,_ ” scoffed Ignis, lightly slapping his arm.

This new knowledge was too much to take in at once, but the powers of the Six were unpredictable. Before Gladio could explain everything that had happened, of him and the other wolves, Ignis needed a drink. That drink turned out to be a long night with a bottle of wine in Ignis’ apartment. And that long night turned into a morning after, with Gladio in his bed. He’s used to pleasing nights and one night stands, but with Gladio… it was different.

“And were you surprised that I ended up getting feelings for you?” 

“O-of course,” replied Ignis, “I mean...I’ve only known you for a month. And you were a _wolf_.”

“I was surprised too. After we turned back into humans, the one thing I wanted to do...was find you.”

“You said you wished you could speak wolf. You wanted to say all these things to me. But I understood. I remembered what you said. And I wanted to say...I’m grateful that you saved me,” Gladio kissed him again, on the lips this time. “I’m grateful that you took care of me, of all of us. I’m grateful I met _you_. And I’d still say that even if you didn’t sleep with me last night.” The two shared another laugh.

Maybe Ignis only knew Gladio as a wolf for a month, but as a human, well… there were plenty more date nights, and maybe those feelings could blossom into something more. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/12VV21B)  



End file.
